


Drawing the Stars

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, F/M, Impala Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Request: Hi can I make a resquest. Could I have fic set after “Baby”. Where Sam as his one night stand but instead of that waitress I could be the reader he spend the night with. She didn’t want more because she remember that Sam always left her behind to go with either Ruby or Amelia. Even went to looks for Dean on his own. Then after a while she finds out she is pregnant and want to leave but one of the boys find and try to convince her to stay. Can it be a lot of smut.please





	Drawing the Stars

**Y/N’s POV**

You froze when you saw the black impala pull up by the dinNer and saw the tall longhaired man step out from the driver’s seat. You couldn’t believe it was him. You had left that life behind long ago and now here he was standing outside the diner where you had worked for the past two years after leaving hunting behind for good.

He had hardly changed. His hair was a bit shorter than the last time you saw him but he still looked as good as he always had. He looked a little tired but it was late and knowing the Winchesters they had probably been on the road all day and half the night.

Your best guess was Dean was hold up at the road house just up the road charming his way into one of the bartenders pants while Sam was here looking for a pot of coffee that could keep him awake for a few more hours while he dug through the lore of whatever the boys where hunting tonight.

When Sam got closer to the door you quickly disappeared into the kitchen where you leaned against the wall out of sight from everyone in the dinner but with a perfectly good view of the room.

You tried to calm you beating heart as you saw the huge man walk through the doors and take a look around before deciding on the exact table you knew he would. The table that gave him a perfect view of the entire room and from where no one could enter the dinner without him noticing.

Both Winchesters had been raised like military brats or actually moving around even more and trained too. You were a military brat up until your father died in the war and your mom was killed by a werewolf when you were 20 years old. You ran away. You left everything behind, boyfriend, military, school. You became obsessed with finding out everything that went bump in the night.

A search that had led you to the boy with demon blood. A boy that had proved to not be the monster you thought he was but had grown into a man who loved more than anything. A man you loved even when he turned his back on you to hunt with a demon when his brother died. A man you had watched die. Sacrificing his own life and eternal soul to save the world.

You had been obsessed with trying to save him but when he showed up at your door six month after you saw him die he had not been the same man you remembered. He had been harder and rougher with you in every way but he was back. He was alive and you had let in. Let him use you to calm down after a hunt even though he in a way always seemed calm no matter how wrong things had gone.

When Sam eventually pulled Dean back into the life he had left you took a step back and Sam seemed to accept you were gone from his life once again until he one day showed up at your house. Starting to apologize for the way he had treated you. The second you saw him you recognized him as Sam. Not the Sam that had returned from hell but your Sam and you had spent the night with him. A night where you had done anything but sleep. He had been gentler with you than he ever had before and he had told you how he had lost his soul and how Dean had gotten it back. How he was beginning to remember. How he needed to remember but Dean was afraid what happened if he did. He had let you in.

When he left you had gone with him. You had hunted with the brothers and hidden with them when the leviathans began hunting for you and them. You had comforted Sam and been his shoulder right up until his hallucinations had taken over and even then you had refused to leave the hospital. You stayed with him as Dean went looking for a cure. You had stayed by his side. You had loved him so that is why it had hurt so much when he pushed you away.

When Cas and Dean disappeared he said he needed to be alone. It had hurt like hell but you had respected it. At first. Then you had gone looking for him and you had found him. Happy. Living a normal life just like he had always dreamed of only you had always believed that you had been part of that dream but it turned out you wasn’t. He was with another woman. Amelia. So you had turned around and you had run from the park as far and as fast as you could before he spotted you.

Later you had heard from other hunters that Dean was back and that the brothers were hunting again and that was when you had left the life out of fear you would cross paths with the youngest Winchester again. That he would draw you in again only to leave you. To hurt you again and you knew you wouldn’t be able to pull yourself back from that for a third time.

You had lived a quiet life for a long time now. You had dated. Never one guy for long but you had made yourself believe you were over him. The second you saw Sam get out of that old black muscle car you knew you had been lying to yourself. You weren’t over him. There was no getting over Sam Winchester. There was no forgetting – not really.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” one of the other waitress’ all but screamed at you. You shift is not ending for another 30 minutes and we got 3 unserved tables out there.”

“I just… I am not feeling well…” you tried but she just stared at you, “well you have to suck it up for another half hour won’t you!”

You realized there was no way around it so you took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself before grabbing the notepad of the table and heading towards Sam’s table. You might aswell get this over with right away.

“Hey. What can I get you,” you stared down at the notepad pretending not to have noticed it was him but your breath almost caught in your throat when his hazel eyes shut up to look at you and your name fell from his lips.

“Y/N! What are you doing here?” a big smile slide across his face. A smile that almost stopped your heart.

“I work here Sam. I have for a long time now,” your answer was flat and the smile immediately disappeared from Sam’s face, “what can I get you?”

“Just some coffee…” you felt his hand close around your wrist when you tried to walk away and you looked back at him, “could we talk Y/N? Please?!”

You took a deep breath as you stared into those hazel eyes that never failed to make your heart beat a million times faster. In that moment you forgot all the pain he had put you through. It all just faded away and there were only the happy memories. Memories of being save in Sam’s arms. Memories of laughing in the backseat of the impala listening to Sam playfully arguing with his brother. Memories of lying on a bench outside some good forsaken motel and looking up at the stars feeling Sam’s calming heartbeat against your back. You couldn’t stop yourself so you nodded, “I get off in half an hour. I’ll meet you out here.”

Sam sent you a genuine happy smile that made your knees go week and you quickly looked away before you lost the ability to finish your shift and just threw yourself into his arms instead.

30 minutes later you were silently swearing at yourself as you hang up your apron. Why had you agreed to this?! You could just slip out the back door and never see him again? But maybe this was what you needed to move on. Some closure. A last night with him. One last memory of his hands and perfect body. One last memory of…

“Stop it!” you silently scolded yourself when you felt the effect your previous memories this had on you. The way they made you squeeze your thighs together and your skin flush.

You slowly walked out into the diner where Sam was waiting by the door with a smile on his face, “you ready Y/N/N?”

And there it was. That nickname. The name that only he had ever called you. You knew you wouldn’t be able to resist anything he wanted to do tonight. You wouldn’t be able to resist him. He was still the love of your life. No matter how deeply he had hurt you. That would never change.

You listened to the engine roaring and to Sam’s story and he drove you towards the road house to meet up with Dean. He filled you in on everything that had happened over the past couple of years where you hadn’t seen him. He smiled at you a few times and asked about your life but you only told him it was boring and apple pie which appeared to make him happy. He always wanted you out of the life because that had been his wish for so long. He had just never stopped to ask if that was you wanted. You wanted him. You wanted monsters and excitement not refilling trucker’s coffee cups at 3 in the morning.

But you didn’t tell him that. How could you. He was happy for you and he never really wanted you anyway. Not in the way you wanted him. You had been his distraction and he had been your whole world.  

You hadn’t said much when Sam pulled the impala up by the small road house and you silently got out of the car relieved that Dean would be in your presence soon too. Maybe him being in your company would release a little of the tension between you and Sam or at the very least distract you from thinking about how good Sam’s hands would feel on your body. How good his weight on top of you would feel and how well he could fill up as he made you scream his name all night long.

As you past Sam heading towards the roadhouse you felt his hand close around your wrist for a second time tonight but this time he pulled you back against the car. Pushing you back against her trapping your body between his and the cool metal.

Your heart was pounding as you took in the heat of his body and his strong masculine woodsy sent. A sent you could never really purely describe as anything but Sam. A sent you had missed. You had missed the way his breath felt against your neck like it did right now when he leaned even closer setting your entire body on fire without as much as touching you, “I have missed you so much Y/N!”

The words almost caught in your throat but you managed to get them out as you looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes that were darkened with lust, “I missed you too Sam.”

Just like that his lips were on yours in a bruising kiss. His hands were pulling your hair and pushing up your skirt as he pressed you back against the car with the weight of his body making the world disappear around you as you franticly pulled at his jacket trying to get it off him.

Sam pulled off you long enough for you to push it off him but he was on you again before it even hit the ground. Sucking and kissing and biting your neck as he worked on the buttons on your dress with one hand and pulling your hair making you tilt your head to the side giving him better access to your neck with the other.

You moaned his name as you desperately trying to focus on the buttons on his shirt but the way the heat created between your legs without having barely touched you yet made it difficult. Still somehow you managed to free him of his flannel around the same time Sam made your dress fall to the ground.

Sam quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head and let it fall into the pile of clothing at your feet but before you had a chance to admire his incredible psychic he twirled you around attacking your shoulders and neck with his lips and teeth making you gasp loudly.  

Sam wrapped his one arm around you pulling you flush against his body making you feel his warm skin against yours. His hand found your breast and cupped it squeezing it through the bra while is other hand wandered from your hip around your stomach and into your panties.

You moaned loudly as his skilled fingers found your clit and started rubbing it harshly before he slid first one then too fingers into you and started pumping while he kept his palm on your sensitive nob.

You bite your lip almost hard enough to draw blood to keep yourself from screaming his name alerting everyone in the road house to what was going on behind the cover of the impala. You dug your fingernails into his arm as he kept pushing you hard and fast towards an inevitable explosion of ecstasy.

Your orgasm hit you so hard it was almost scary and Sam clasped his free hand over your mouth quickly when you could no longer hold back your screams. He kept rubbing your clit and pumping his fingers in and out of your wet heat working you through it as he suck down on your shoulder blade hard enough to leave a mark.

You didn’t care. You shaked and quivered in Sam’s arms as your orgasm went on and on like only he could make it. Finally the world came back into focus and Sam’s kisses on your neck and shoulder became more gently, “are you okay?”

His words were soft and in great contrast to the way he had just pleasured you. Just like always but still it made you giggle, “yes! Never better.” You turned around in his arms and let him kiss you sweetly and tenderly before he pulled away with a sheepish grin on his face.

“I bed you can feel even better!” Sam winked at you as he went around the car and pulled a blanket out of trunk and opened the back door off the impala and spread it out over the back seat. Sam threw your discarded close on the floorboard of the car and smiled at you.

“Get in babe!” you bite your lip and smiled at him making sure to put a little extra sway in your hips as you past him. Sam groaned and slapped your butt as you were getting in making you squeal in surprise.

Sam sent you a cheeky grin as you looked over your shoulder and you saw him unbuttoning his pants and kicking them off along with his shoes and boxers leaving him naked and his erection standing proud against his stomach when he crawled in after you shutting the door behind him.

You couldn’t help yourself. Sam had barely gotten in the car before you found yourself with your head in his lap. Licking his hard huge cock in a long line over the vein from the bottom to the top before swirling your tongue over his sensitive head effectively making Sam groan loudly.

You loved that sound. You loved that you still had that effect on him so you kept teasing, licking and gently squeezing his ball with your hand until he begged.

“Y/N please!!”

You smiled and looked up at him through your lashes, “please what Sam?”

Sam raised his brows and stared at you. It wasn’t like him to beg and you loved everything of it as you swirled your tongue over his head again never taking your eyes off his.

Sam groaned again, “please suck me off! Now!”

You smiled. It still came out more like and order than a request but you still obliged taking him into your mouth as far as you could making Sam utter the hottest most animalistic sound you had ever heard in your life. He dug his fingers into your hair controlling the pace as you began bobbing your head up and down.

After a few minutes Sam pulled you away almost making you whine. You wanted him. You wanted to taste him. Have him come on your tongue but Sam weren’t having it.

“I wanna fuck you Y/N and if you keep that up this will end far too quickly.”

His words made you impossibly wetter than you already were and you obliged when Sam laid down on the backseat helping you straddle his lap. You quickly unbuckled your bra and threw it to the floor but getting rid of your panties in the small space you shared with this huge man proved more difficult.

Sam smiled sheepishly watching you struggle for a few seconds before reaching up and pulling you down for an intoxicating kiss. He managed to distract you long enough that you didn’t realize what he was doing before you heard the ripping sound of fabric tearing and the cool air in the impala caressed your heated core.

“Hey!” you broke free of the kiss trying your best to look mad but Sam’s cheeky grin made it impossible.

“You were too slow Y/N!” Sam teased and you sat up straight leaning back against his slightly bend knees giving him a full view of your body as you aligned his cock with your entrance.

“I’ll show you slow Winchester!” you winked at him before sinking down on him making you both moan loudly at the sensation of Sam filling you to the hilt.

You gave your both a few seconds to adjust before you began riding him hard and fast. Moaning his name and scratching his chest as his hands grabbed your hips helping you in your efforts. You knew his your hips would be bruised tomorrow and you would be feeling him for days but you didn’t care. You needed him like never before and when Sam slammed his hips up meeting yours you cried out and feel forward at the sudden sensation of him hiding your g-spot dead on.

Sam wrapped his arms against you and held you down pressing your tits against his chest as he kissed you. Then he began moving again and holy fuck did he move. He pounded up into you making you scream his name into his mouth over and over.

He fucked you senseless. There was nothing but Sam and the sounds of flesh against flesh and the smell of sex. He fucked you hard and fast as he sucked down on your neck. He fucked you so hard you forgot how to breathe until another mind blowing orgasm hit you and Sam spilled his hot seed into you coating your walls. Air went back into your lungs and you cried out his name so loudly you were sure you were heard over the music inside the roadhouse but you didn’t care.

You only cared about Sam and the way he caressed your back as you rested against his heaving chest. In that moment there was only the two of you and the afterglow of the most amazing sex you had ever had in your life. You loved him and you wanted to tell him but you couldn’t. You knew he didn’t feel the same so instead you allowed yourself to dream as you dozed off in his arms. Dreaming of a life spent with Sam. A life of hunting and loving him. A life of him loving you back and taking you in the every room of that bunker he had called home. A life of taking care of each other and being together.

You didn’t wake up until you heard the car door open and the front seat squeak, “mistakes were made,” Dean voice sounded as he leaned back in the seat closing his eyes obviously oblivious to the pair of you in the back.

You blinked a couple of times before your eyes found Sam’s and you stifled a grin when you saw the panicked expression on his face so you shook your head and grabbed your dress holding it up over your chest as you sat up in Sam’s lap.  

“Hey Dean,” you leaned over the front seat to look at him enjoying the surprised expression on his face.

“Oh!” Dean looked back to the back seat and a smirk spread across his face and Sam blushed not used to being the one getting caught, “good morning.”

“Sorry Sam I didn’t realize you had company,” Dean sent you a cheeky smile, “hey Y/N long time no see!”

“Yeah Dean, could you maybe give us a minute,” Sam sounded more embarrassed than he did annoyed as he tried to get rid of his brother who were still grinning not seeming to bothered with finding you and his brother more naked than dressed in the backseat of his car.

“Yeah well I just won’t be here anymore. You kids take your time,” Dean got out of the car sending you one last smirk and his brother a knowing look before heading down the road.

You managed to get dressed quickly and jumped out of the car leaving Sam inside still struggling with his pants.

“So I’ll just catch the bus. Thanks Sam. It was fun!” you smiled at him eager to get away from the awkward morning after conversation Dean pretty seemed to have saved you from.  

“Hold on Y/N!” Sam kept struggling with his pants legs and you fought back a giggle forcing yourself not to get sucked back in. You knew you couldn’t take it if he hurt you again which he was bound to do.

“Let me get you my number?!”

“You don’t have to do that Sam. I am fine. It was fun but I am out remember?” for a second you could have sworn he looked hurt not just disappointed but you shook it off, “I better go catch my bus. See you Sam. Say sorry to Dean for me okay?”

And with that you ran up the road not looking back because if you did you knew the look he gave you would make you lose the ability to leave.    

**Dean’s POV**

Dean frowned as he saw the girl standing on the other side of the Supermarked. Was that really her? Was that Y/N? He hadn’t seen her since he had found her and Sam in the backseat of the car on the ghoulpire case and that was what 6 month ago.

What the hell was she doing in Kansas? Dean remembered back to that day and how he had tried to cheer Sam up signing in the car with him after she left.

_“I tried to give her my number Dean,” Sam refused to look at his brother as he spoke._

_“Well she is out Sam. And we are both batting a whooping zero at domestic life so maybe if it is for the best. You had one night more night with her. That is more than you had ever thought you would get right?” Dean smiled as his brother but the pain in Sam’s eyes made it hard._

_“Yeah I guess. I just miss her you know.”_

_“I know Sammy.”_

Dean was just about to call out to her when she turned around and his breath caught in his throat and she froze as her eyes found his.

They stood there staring at each other for what felt like hours until she finally moved towards him, “Dean!”

“Hey Y/N!” Dean sent her an awkward smile, “you look amazing! A kid huh? That’s…” Dean bit his lip and looked down and her swollen belly and back to her eyes. It wasn’t his place he knew that but he had to ask, “how far along are you?”

“25 weeks – give or take a few days,” she answered straight away and she kept looking Dean in the eyes in such a way his next question was redundant but he had to ask.

“It’s Sammy’s?”

She nodded and her she looked down, “ **I know! Isn’t it great?!**  I am expecting a child with a man that doesn’t even want me!”

Dean reached out as almost by instinct and grabbed her arms surprising her enough that she looked up into his eyes.

“Y/N that’s not true! He loves you! He always have. Yes he has made some stupid decisions in his life but haven’t we all?”

She looked at him in disbelief, “how can you defend him like that? All he has ever done to me he had done to you too?! He chose Ruby over both of us. Hell he choose some random girl over me and he didn’t even bother looking for you when you were gone?!”

Dean flinched at her words. “No he didn’t Y/N! He was high! He wasn’t himself and with Amelia… He had lost everything Y/N. He was afraid to lose you too so he did what I would have done… He pushed you away.”

Her mouth fell open clearly surprised by Dean’s words and he simply smiled at her and winked, “that’s what he does right? When he losses me? He starts making the same dumbass mistakes I do all the time?”

“Dean I can’t…” he saw the doubt in your eyes, “I can’t just walk into his life again. Not like this…”

Dean smiled at her as he let go of her arms and reached out a hand offering it too her, “come back home with me. I will prepare him. He will be stoked to see you I promise!”

She hesitated for a moment before she took Dean’s hand and let him led her out of the store and back to his car.

Dean took a deep breath as he walked into the library from the garage leaving Y/N waiting outside in the car and praying to God she would stay there so they wouldn’t have to track her down later. She might have been out of the life for a while but she grew up in the military and she had still been a hunter for a long time. If she didn’t wanna be found it wouldn’t be all that easy.

“Sam?!” Dean called out into the room and Sam immediately appeared from the kitchen with his laptop in hand, “Hey Dean. I think I found us a case. So get this…”

“That’s gonna have to wait,” Dean walked across the room and took the laptop from Sam’s hands and placed it on the table motioning for him to sit, “I got something I need to tell you!”

“Amara?” a worried expression immediately slide across Sam’s face though he did his best to hide it. Dean quickly shook his head.

“No this isn’t about me. Just sit for a moment Sammy please!”

Sam did as his brother asked him too but Dean knew he still worried. He knew something was up and he had that expression on his face he always got when he tried to read Dean’s mind or force the words out of him quicker.

Dean took a deep breath and sat down in front of his brother trying to come up with a way to ease him into this without scary the kid to death.

“I ran in to Y/N at the store today…”

Dean watched Sam expression change to one mixed with hope and sadness. Dean really had no idea how to say this but flat out so he did.

“Sam she is pregnant…”

Dean watched Sam’s face fall and he got out of the chair, “that’s good. She moved on. She’s happy. I am… So about the case…”

Dean got up and grabbed his brother by the shoulder forcing him to look at him, “no man she is pregnant with your kid!”

Sam stopped moving and all color disappeared from his face so Dean quickly pulled the chair up behind him and helped him into it, “are you okay little brother?”

“Dean where is she? Tell me you didn’t let her leave!” Sam jumped of the chair and was half way across the room before Dean got to him, “no I didn’t! She is in the garage Sam! But… damnit Sam wait a minute!!”

Dean forcefully grabbed him brothers arm and stopped him from running up the stairs, “she is hurting Sam! She thinks you don’t care about her. I told her that’s not true but she needs to hear it from you. You need to go easy on her man!”

Sam stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his brother with a blank expression on his face and after a few seconds the silence got too much for Dean.

“Talk to me man! What are you thinking?!”

“If I could make her stay… Dean I want her too..”

Dean nodded, “I know Sammy.”

“Would you be okay with this? I mean a baby and…”

A smile slide across Dean’s face when he realize his brother once again was worrying too much for no reason, “a niece or a nephew? Hell yeah I would be okay with that! And Y/N is a cool chick. I miss having her around. She was good for you Sammy!”

Sam frowned and looked at Dean, “you sure?” making him laugh, “hell yeah I am sure! Now go get your girl!”

Sam smiled and gave Dean’s arm a friendly slap before he sprinted up the stairs, “thanks Dean!”

Dean’s smile faded as he watched his brother disappear through the door. Wishing he could do more. Do something to help him but he knew this was on Sam and something he had to go through on his own. Dean would just have to wait here and be ready for which ever version of Sam that walked back through that door. He was just hoping it would be the happy father to be version with the girl of his dreams on his arm. 

**Sam’s POV**

Sam stopped as soon as he saw her. She was standing with her back to him by the entry to the garage as if she was debating with herself whether to leave or stay.

Sam took a deep breath preparing himself before he called out her name making her spin around to face him. His heart stopped when he saw she was crying.

He fought the urge to run across the room and pull her into his arms instead he walked slowly across the room reaching out his hand offering it to her.

Relieved tears started running down his cheeks as she took it. Hesitantly but she took it.

“Are you okay?” Sam fought to keep his voice calm and she nodded, “I’m fine Sam. Did Dean tell you?”

This time it was Sam’s turn to nod. He squeezed her hand gently as he spoke, “but why didn’t you? You obviously figured out where we were since you are in Kansas.”

“I… I didn’t know exactly where… and…” tears where streaming down her cheeks as she spoke, “I didn’t wanna force anything on you. Keeping the baby was my decision.”

Sam smiled at her through his own tears, “Y/N I never thought that I was going to be a dad but… You are having my baby. I love you and you are having my baby. You are not forcing anything on me. I want you. This!”

Sam’s hand found her swollen belly and she looked away, “if you love me then why did you leave me Sam?”

“Because I was stupid. Because I wanted a different life for you. I should have listened to what you wanted. If you can find a way to forgive me… Y/N I promise you I will spend my life making it up to you. You gotta believe me when I say I love you!”

Her eyes found eyes and she finally smiled, “I love you too Sam!”

“Yeah?” Sam’s breath almost caught in his throat but he smiled when she started laughing, “off course I do you dumbass! I always have!”

Sam couldn’t think he just acted crashing his lips against hers pouring every pent up emotion he had for her into that kiss and she wrapped her arms around him running her fingers through his hair.

When they finally broke free of each other they were both heaving for air and she smiled at him taking his hand and placing it over her belly once more, “Sam I want you to meet your son!”


End file.
